dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
See: User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive for older discussions. LSH characters I know think you're completely off your element (or at least were/thought you were) when it comes to Legion stuff... ...maybe that's why I'm telling you about this. Some people, like Chuck Taine and Shvaughn Erin have not appeared in the most recent Legionverse (although an unnamed character visually similar to Chuck appeared in Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #31 http://www.majorspoilers.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/07/31SLSH/LSH6.jpg; and, she/he is called Shvaughn Erin, and not Erin Shvaughn :). Something notable is that the pre-ZH Shvaughn was born as Sean, and was, as far as I know, the first transsexual in comics.). I've listed all Legion-related people on the New Earth-Legion page, and I think I've listed all notable LSH characters on the post-ZH Legion page, in case you're uncertain if any other pre-ZH LSH character have appeared since their era ended. And I don't think the Chuck Taine (New Earth) page should be deleted either, as there was a visually similar character who will presumably make more appearances and be explored further. Thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Good points! I have to admit, I was kind of wondering if some of those characters even exist in current continuity, particularly Shvaughn Erin. I'll research a little further, and make updates where needed. I agree with you that the existing New Earth pages for Chuck Taine etc. shouldn't be dumped, as I'm sure a New Earth Bouncing Boy will pop up at some point. Maybe, we'll just leave them as stubs, or as placeholders in the eventuality that such a character is created. While I'm at it, I'm probably going to create Minor character pages for some of the Pocket Universe LSH members that popped up in Superman Vol 2 8. I don't think they made enough appearances to warrent full pages, but I could be wrong. I'm going to start naming them "Real Name (Pocket Universe)", etc. unless you know of a better naming convention for them. --Brian Kurtz 17:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't think these LSH members are from the pocket universe, other than Superboy himself. My impression was that these people were the post-Crisis Legion, in the future of the post-Crisis Earth, but that Time Trapper created the Pocket Universe that certainly looked like Earth-One to give the Legion an inspiration. It was revealed that without Trapper's interference, the Legion would never be. Time Trapper was killed in the beginning of the LSH vol 4 era, I think, and the Mordruverse was born, and Time Trapper's motifs for creating the Legion was revealed: without the Legion, Mordru would conquer the universe. Glorith took Trapper's place and recreated the Legion, and instead of Superboy, Mon-El and Supergirl, there was Valor (some kind of Lar Gand) and Andromeda. I think the timeline was pretty much the same as on Earth-One, just with Valor in place of Superboy and Andromeda in place of Supergirl. (Haven't people heard about chaos theory and the butterfly effect anyone?) :::By the way, I'm now up to 98% certain that the current Legion series belongs to New Earth. Proofs? Well, we have both Mon-El, the Invasion! (which is referred in a flashback by a Dominator in Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #29, where you could see Wonder Woman, Superman, the first Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom and Hal Jordan, who only could have been together on a post-Crisis Earth, or, in this case, Dominion). I'd like to see what DC would have for explaination if it shows up that the current Legion aren't on New Earth... The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ahhh.... gotcha. For that Superman page then, I'll just put generic links under appearances and leave the cast values blank. For now. --Brian Kurtz 18:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I put a warning message at the top of the Chuck Taine (New Earth). By the way, shouldn't it be "Charles Taine (Universe)"? The new naming rules don't appear to permit nicknames. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 19:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, Cool! I like the warning template. Charles Taine probably would be better. Some of the naming convention rules are going to have to get bent here and there however, as there are several characters who belong to one reality and share the same name (Harold Jordan, Vril Dox, Bartholomew Allen, etc; don't even get me started on all of those Earth-S Billy Batsons. Oi!) Ole Bouncing Boy probably won't be a problem in this regard though. ::Oh... by the way, if you seen any more LSH disambig pages that include placeholders for non-existent characters, you could probably remove them or tag them for deletion if you want to. I'm not sure how many "old school" characters made the jump to New Earth continuity or not, so I may have created some red-link place holders for characters that don't exist. --Brian Kurtz 19:52, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I think I've put all LSH-related characters on the LSH page and the Wanderer page, under "Members", "Former Members", "Allies", "Enemies", etc. And, as for characters who share their names with others, they might require multiple paranthesis or something like this: "Harold Jordan (Green Lantern; New Earth)" or "Harold Jordan II (New Earth)". The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 20:15, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... I'd like to avoid multiple parenthesis if at all possible. I've continued this over on the Naming Convention talk page. --Brian Kurtz 13:03, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Minor Character Template Hey Brian - again, figured you're the guy (you need some minions). I created a couple of Minor Character entries (See Hyperboy for example). At the bottom of the page is a link in red called "Edit Kirk Quentin" which tries to edit an entry called "Minor:Kirk Quentin". Any idea why? I figure its a bug from the Marvel template that was likely used as a basis. :--Roygbiv666 18:10, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oooooh... minions. I like the sound of that. ::The way they've done it on MDP is that all minor characters use the naming convention "Minor:Captain Crazy Hair (Earth-84)" or something to that affect. Primarily, its for alternate reality versions of the same character. The naming convention allows them to just drop it as a single-line template on the main character disambig pages. See Henry McCoy for a good example of what I mean. Personally, I don't really like slapping the word "Minor" in front of some of the names, particularly characters who are unique to one reality, ala Kirk Quentin.--Brian Kurtz 18:18, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ummm - I remembered the HyperFamily after reading the comic once decades ago, so -- he's not minor in my opinion ;-) I need to get out more. So, I'll just ignore the edit thing, thanks. --Roygbiv666 21:47, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::We were using Minor:, but we realized (ie. I was told) the idea (ie. my idea) needed revamping (ie. was dumb). ::::We no longer use the Minor: namespace. :) It turns out to be a pain in the butt. ::::--Jamie 03:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) We seem to be accumulating a decent size of Minor Characters. I think we should have a Gallery of them. What do you think? Would it serve a purpose? My thought is that it would tie all these otherwise freefloating images together in one place. Of course, I'm too lazy to check out this whole tagging images thing you kids are into these days. :--Roygbiv666 18:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... could probably have some use indeed, sir. For a few of them (and actually some major characters as well), I've kinda just been shunting into generic supporting cast pages, ala V for Vendetta Characters/Gallery and Hellblazer/Gallery. As we develop more and more minor characters however, we'll prolly have to come up with a Minor characters gallery. --Brian Kurtz 20:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Fan Artist Template Hey Brian! I've copied the content from the Artist Gallery template and pasted it in the formerly-non-existent Fan Artist Gallery template and slightly edited the text. It may need a review (and/or protection). Thoughts/Objections? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:41, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey... looks pretty good. Truthfully, I'm surprised it hadn't been created already. I'll protect the template. --Brian Kurtz 15:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Waitaminutewaitaminute... the category doesn't seem to work. Look at my fan art page and there's something weird at the bottom. The category is noticed, but not used. Weird. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I briefly made an adjustment, thinking that I could get everything to link correctly, but turned out to be wrong, so I rolled it back. Everything seems to look fine now though. We just need to create links for all those dastardly "red letter" pages. --Brian Kurtz 16:02, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Here's another template I just added (I copied this from MDB though) to DCDB that I want you to protect: Navigation. I'm about to do something like this but with the LSH (wow, what a surprise XD). Thanks in advance. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 13:48, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Done. I'm interested to see how this looks once it's all filled in. --Brian Kurtz 13:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) When the image template is used on fan art, you suggested that I would leave the Universe and Subject fields blank. That sorts the images under "Copy Edit". I've found a possible solution to that not-very-big problem by typing "CleverGuy's Imagination" under "Universe" and "CleverGuy's Drawings" under "Subject #1". These are the results: http://en.dcdatabaseproject.com/Category:CleverGuy%27s_Imagination/Images http://en.dcdatabaseproject.com/Category:CleverGuy%27s_Drawings/Images. Thoughts? By the way, what do you think about the LSH navboxes I've created here (newest Legion) and here (original Legion)? (Other than the fact that they aren't finished). The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 21:05, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::Looks good to me. Oh, yeah... those Legion nav boxes are shweet! I like the drop-down menu options, too. Pretty snazzy. --Brian Kurtz 12:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Image Template Bot I just wanted to let you know I am running a bot to insert the new Image Template into every image on the DC Database... (I finally got the bot working for the DCDP. It wouldn't work before, for some reason.) The process might actually take 12 - 18 hours, so if you want to hold off adding the template in the meantime. Let me know if you see any problems, or have any questions. --Jamie 03:26, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, wow... that would awe-some! I've been trying to whittle down some of the uncategorized images anyway, but I say let R2-D2 do his thang. --Brian Kurtz 03:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) America's Best Comics Seeing as how the Wildstorm line is on here, what's the status on it's imprint, America's Best Comics that Alan Moore was doing? Is that something we can/should be adding here? I don't know if it would have a Universe designation (Earth-234) or not though. We could call them "Filename (ABC)" for now, then replace names later with Jamie's bot. :--Roygbiv666 14:16, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Man, its like you're reading my mind. I was just thinking about this exact same quandry yesterday! Unless something's changed, I'm practicaly positive that the ABC line will never be a part of the DCU proper. Alan Moore has more or less divorced himself from DC Comics altogether. That being said however, I see no reason why we shouldn't include ABC info on the DB. Like you said, we've already got Wildstorm, not to mention some of the pre-DC publications like All-American, Quality, Charlton and so forth. Since ABC only has a handful of characters anyway, I can't see how it would hurt to have them here. (Plus I'm a big Tom Strong fan, and I would lurrrrve to play in that sandbox). I guess we should call the reality designation Earth-ABC for lack of a better term. You might also wanna pm Jamie, see what he thinks. Personally... I'm on board. :) --Brian Kurtz 14:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Dibs on Black Terror and American Crusader and Terra Obscura! :-) --Roygbiv666 16:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just went ahead and did Black Terror, Earth-ABC, and Terra Obscura. It's reasonable, as Vertigo and Wildstrom are on here. Provided the naming conventions are followed properly, I don't see it as a problem. ::::--Roygbiv666 15:00, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::"Black Terror". Heh heh. Sounds like some kinda 70's exploitation film. I've got like the first twelve issues or so of Tom Strong, so I should be able to help out there. Don't really know anything about Terra Obscura, or Promethea or any of the others. --Brian Kurtz 15:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::Duu-uu-uude (and I use that term with the utmost affection and ironic detachment) - are you kidding? Promethea was very cool, and a little primer on magick from Alan Moore. Terra Obscura was a cool idea, if a bit dull in execution. I recommend the collected trades. And, Alex Ross is working on a new series from Dynamite Entertainment called "Superpowers" that will feature (among others) the Black Terror. Cool. Oh, and some scans from Tom Strong 11/12 would be great, particularly the Captain Kirk-like image of a barechested Terror fighting the alien. ::::--Roygbiv666 16:43, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::I tried the first issue of Promethea, but it just didn't work for me. Might of been my frame of mind at the time. Might try it again someday. I don't doubt the quality of it thought. Alan Moore can do no wrong. And yes... I am stoked about the Superpowers series coming out. (still thinks the Black Terror sounds like something from a 70s Richard Roundtree movie). lol --Brian Kurtz 17:53, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmmm ... Houston, we have a problem. I started putting in entries for some America's Best stuff, all of it Terra Obscura (TO) related. So files are all "Filename (Earth-ABC)" because TO is in the same universe as Earth-ABC, just in another solar system. So we could have files like "World War II (Earth-ABC)" for Earth-ABC -- then what is TO's called? Right. Should I maybe move the TO stuff to "Filename (Terra Obscura)"? Maybe? Lead me!! Oh God, the humanity. And so on. :::::--Roygbiv666 16:20, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::So if I'm understanding the entry correctly, many of the historical events on Terra Obscura are kinda sorta the same as Earth-ABC's, correct? Using your example, perhaps we could just have details concerning TO's WWII as a sub-section of World War II (Earth-ABC)? Or, if the event is significant enough to warrant its own page, then yeah... it should probably be called "World War II (Terra Obscura)". On the average though, I think we should try to keep as many pages as possible named PAGENAME (Earth-ABC). Sound good? Oh... and dibs on LoEG. :) --Brian Kurtz 16:50, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Kind of, but they are two different planet Earths existing in the same Galaxy of the same universe. For example, the WWII-era of Earth-ABC and TO are different - one has Tom Strong and comics about TO, TO has Black Terror/Tom Strange/etc. - different histories/timelines. Hmmm. And I imagine that LoEG is different altogether. And ABC has its own multiverse. :::::--Roygbiv666 18:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) On a "Superpowers" note, check out Newsarama: news. nice. --Roygbiv666 19:10, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Go nuts! --Roygbiv666 02:58, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Mister America (Tex Thompson) For such a (relatively) minor character, this guy's links/names are a mess. Suggestions? I can tackle the links and stuff. I think we might as well go with "Tex Thompson (Earth-Two)" or "Tex Thompson (New Earth)" or whatever, with maybe a disambig page. --Roygbiv666 16:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Tex Thompson (New Earth) would probably be best, methinks. This loser sure has had a lot of code names, eh?. lol --Brian Kurtz 16:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) DC Crossovers Hey Brian, with the forums down, you get stuck with silly questions. I just added Superman vs The Amazing Spider-Man (cool). We should probably have a Category for inter-company crossovers. What do you think? Then sub-categories for each company. :--Roygbiv666 13:18, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, definitely! I thought someone created one a while back, but I can't seem to find it. It should probably be sub-catted under Category:Crossovers. --Brian Kurtz 13:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::Done! ::::--Roygbiv666 13:53, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Connor Hawke/Green Arrow Gallary Hi Brian it's Rod12 I want to thank you for putting in those Green Arrow pictures that I originally put in that was nice of you I tried to put them in the right spot originally but it didn't work. I have 2-questions how do you permanitly delete a picture am I able to do it or is it just the staff of the site that does it. By the finally question is that can we create a Connor Hawke/Green Arrow Gallary because we only have 1-picture of the 2nd Green Arrow and plus we have a gallary for Red Arrow I just thought we should have one for Connor Hawke. I was wondering how we could do it or you can just tell me what ever you want to do. Thanks again for putting back my Green Arrow pictures. from Rod12 ::Hey, Rod. No problem on the GA pics. If you ever find an image that you feel should be deleted, you can tag it with Category:To Be Deleted. You might also want to include a notation in the summary section or talk page indicating why you feel it should be deleted. An administrator will then review and delete the image. As for Connor Hawke... Ideally all major characters will receive their own gallery page, but it's a long process, and we've only scratched the surface. I'll put together a quick gallery page, then you can populate it with as many images as you like. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 18:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::There we go. Enjoy! --Brian Kurtz 18:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Batman/Bruce Wayne and Ion HI Brian its Rod again thanks for the Connor Hawke gallary that was nice of you. But I just came on the website and went to my watchlist and I saw someone remove everything from Batman/Bruce Wayne and Ion it looks like he almost delete all the information that was ever put one the bio page of each character. I thought you should know this it looks like a problem that needs to be fixed and handled and restored back to normal or simply improved and made even better then before. I just thought you should know about this problem because it looks like this will be a big issue. Well thanks again for the Connor Hawke gallary. Hope the Batman/Bruce Wayne and Ion character bio pages will be fixed. from Rod12 Editing Problem with my User Page Hi Brian its Rod I'm having trouble editing my User Page and I was wondering if you can help me or even if you could fix it yourself for me and just tell me how you did it because I've been struggling how solve the problem if you can do that it would be great. The Problem is when I click on the links for Martian Manhunter, Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and Superman Returns I don't go directly to there page I was wondering if you could fix it so it would go directly to there page. Also I was wondering if we could create a movie page for the movie V for Vendetta which is a DC Comics Vertigo movie. If you could help me solve this problem I would be extremly happy with your help. From Rod12 ::Aaaah... I see. Problem fixed. So far, a V for Vendetta movie page has yet to be created. If you feel up to it, feel free to start a page. It should be titled "V for Vendetta (Movie)". If not, I might start putting together a page at some future date. It's an awesome flick. --Brian Kurtz 01:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Up, up and away! I don't know what you guys are doing (actually I do), but keep doing it! The DC Database is making a run to catch the Marvel Database! Amazing work! Thousands of people are enjoying the fruits of your labour every day. --Jamie 01:49, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :: (bows down in Waynesworldian supplication) WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! :: Thanks, man! :) --Brian Kurtz 01:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Various naming conventions / appearance categories If this would be Wikipedia, I'd give you The Working Man's Barnstar for all cast value updates on the comic articles (among other things). I just have some minor questions: * "Princess Diana (New Earth)"? Naming Conventions says: "If real name is given: No degrees or titles." Maybe "Diana Prince (New Earth)" or "Diana of Themyscira (New Earth)"? * "James Jesse (New Earth)"? Shouldn't it be "Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth)"? * And finally, shouldn't the comics from after the Crisis on Infinite Earths to September of 2003 be marked with "Kal-El (Post-Crisis)" if Superman makes an appearance? I'd like to know what you're thinking. You're doing great! The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 14:24, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Heh, thanks. Barnstars are cool. ::On Wonder Woman: Princess Diana is the only name I could come up with that is common to all forms. Diana Prince has always been an alias, plus there actually was an Earth-Two Diana Prince, whom Wonder Woman took her name from. I'm not sure about the Themyscira thing. Isn't that strictly a New Earth convention? I think in the pre-crisis stuff they always called it Paradise Island, didn't they? ::On Trickster: In short, I goofed. It wasn't till I was about 80% done with him that I realized that his real name was Giovanni Guiseppi. I just don't have the patience to go back and change him again. ::On Superman: Truth to tell, this whole Birthright nonsense makes me want to strangle something, small, cute and fluffy. What a nightmare. I don't plan on moving any of the Superman pages (yet), but there's something unsettling about having two different pages for what is essentially the same character from (more or less) the same reality. Heck, I'm still trying to figure out how to handle Earth-One Superman and Superboy. I'd like to keep Superboy as a separate entry since he has a pretty distinguished history from his adult self, but I'm not sure how or if his page should be moved. ::--Brian Kurtz 14:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::On this note, I see the Princess Diana (TV Version) entry. Uh, what happens with someone like Superman who's been played by George Reeves, Dean Cain, that Smallville guy? Do we need an additional naming convention for these type of entries? ::::--Roygbiv666 14:05, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, and as if it need be said - damn, but Lynda Carter was hot. And so on. --Roygbiv666 14:06, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Mmmm... Lynda. Thoughts of Lynda got me through many a cold and lonely night. Hell, they still do. :::The TV shows are going to be a bit tricky, but I think (for now), the best naming convention would be "Character (TV Version)" or "Character (Movie Version)" for characters from a single live-action series or film. For animated versions, we should use "Character (DCAU)". (This may end up creating a lot of problems in the future, as there have been several animated versions of Batman, Superman etc. Not even prepared to think about how to handle all of that right now). If the first formula is not feasible, then I guess we should just default to "Character (Name of Series)" ala Clark Kent (Smallville). Fortunately, I think a lot of these alternate media characters can be relegated to minor character templates, with exceptions for series title characters such as WW. --Brian Kurtz 14:19, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Some Sites I assume you have seen this site, have you have you ever seen this one? (It is located 'inside' this other site.) It looks like some work went into it... might be worth contacting that gentleman and discussing some sort of arrangement. :) I am surprised I haven't seen this site before now... Cheers, --Jamie 17:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ahh yes, the DCU Guide. I know it well. Good resource for character appearances. Not familiar with the other one. Have to check it out. Thanks for the tip! --Brian Kurtz 17:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::The Chronology part would be a good thing to start here too. Provided we can do timelines. ::::--Roygbiv666 17:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Superman (New Earth) Hi Brian it Rod I want to thank you for fixing my User Page that was annoying problem that was bothering me that need to be fixed. But when I came on the site today I notice that alot of information was edited and taken out of Superman (New Earth) I was wondering if that was right to take out all that information on that page. I just thought you should about it because I don't think we want some type of editing problem like Batman and Ion. Well thanks again for fixing my User Page. from Rod12 Hey, No problem Rod. I'll check out that Superman page. We're in the process of stabilizing our character naming convention, so some pages are going to end up being shifted around a bit. --Brian Kurtz 17:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Reply Hi, this is Black Dragon07. Thanks for the credit on buffing up the Wildstorm content. I visit this site often and one day I noticed that there were very few pages on any Wildstorm series and its characters. So I have decided to creating and any any article referring to the Wildstorm universe. I have also recently created a article on the Elite, DC's version of Wildstorm's The Authority, and an article on the Extremists and the JL-Axis. I will continue to create or edit any incomplete articles with the information I have. Sounds great. Look forward to seeing what ya got! --Brian Kurtz 16:18, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Comic Book Web Site Hi Brian its Rod I've found this Comic Book web site like the one here called ComicVine I was wondering if you heard of it its a good database website if you haven't heard of it check it out its very good. Just wanted to give you a source of information that you could use to constantly help and update this site. Its a good site for pictures. from Rod12 :If I may interject, I am very familiar with ComicVine.com. :They started in late 2006 and have done really well at building a community around their database. :I definitely like some of the things they are doing, but believe we are doing an overall better job. :It will be interesting to see how they develop and if there are any possibilities for our two projects to collaborate in the future. :--Jamie 15:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::I've heard of ComicVine, but I've never really taken the time to check them out. --Brian Kurtz 16:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Jamie I agree with your point on the ComicVine.com website that I was talking about. We do an overall better job here at are site then they do because we get the information and the facts better then they do. There site is trying to make everything look good with style instead of consintrating on the facts and information which is more important to making a good database website like ours. from Rod12 12:07 11/6/07 Image Change D'oh! I uploaded this file, but I named it incorrectly. There doesn't seem to be a "Move" option. Should I delete it and reload it. It should be Thrilling Comics Vol 1 20, not 19. :--Roygbiv666 23:59, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::You could if you're worried about it being named correctly. If not, we could always name the correct image file "Trilling Comics v.1 19" in order to distinguish. --Brian Kurtz 00:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) DC Logos/Gallery Brian - Any idea how to classify this? :--Roygbiv666 18:32, 14 November 2007 (UTC)